choppedfandomcom-20200215-history
Jumbo Shrimp, Pepperoncini, Cereal
| season = 1 | number = 11 | image = JSPC_Chefs.png | airdate = March 24, 2009 | winner = Jackie Lee | previous = | next = }}The chefs make old Granny Smith proud by combining apples with shrimp and peanut butter in their appetizers. Yet, can they overcome the pickled pepper pitfalls of the Entrée Round? Then when one competitor offers to help with the other chef's cereal-centric dessert, the judges debate whether the gesture is considerate or inappropriate. Contestants *Michael Giletto, Executive Chef, Cherry Valley Country Club, Skillman, NJ *Alina Eisenhauer, Pastry Chef, Sweet, Woodstock, CT *Jackie Lee, Private Chef, New York, NY *Todd Miller, Executive Chef, STK, New York, NY Judges *Geoffrey Zakarian *Alex Guarnaschelli *Amanda Freitag Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Peanut Butter, Granny Smith Apples, Jumbo Shrimp Chef Michael: Butter Poached Shrimp with Thai Peanut Butter Drizzle Michael did a slow butter poached shrimp with aromatics, and a Thai infused peanut butter drizzle. Amanda liked the presentation, and found that the shrimp was very tender. Geoffrey thought there should have been one more piece of shrimp. He found that the shrimp was cooked well, but overall it was not very impressive and there wasn't much peanut butter. Chef Alina: Sautéed Shrimp with Apple Cabbage Slaw Alina created an apple cabbage slaw with sautéed shrimp on top, and a dressing with peanut butter, honey, mirin, and soy. Alex didn't like the combination of peanut butter and honey, feeling it created a sweetness that she would want later on in the meal. Geoffrey found that the portion was right and the shrimp were cooked well, but was missing the crispness of the apple or some acidity to balance the richness of the peanut butter. Amanda found that the presentation was definitely off. Chef Jackie: Prawns with Apple Ginger Chutney and Rustic Slaw Jackie made pan-seared jumbo prawns marinated in soy and peanut butter, with an apple ginger chutney on top, and sitting on a rustic slaw. Amanda was not a fan of this dish: it was sloppy, one of her shrimp was not cleaned properly, and found the flavors to be aggressive. Geoffrey thought just the shrimp with the chutney would be perfect. Alex enjoyed that she got the flavors of all three ingredients in the dish, and noted that Jackie cooked her apples, while the other chefs served them raw. Chef Todd: Poached Prawns with Green Apple Salad Todd prepared butter poached prawns with the heads on, served with a green apple salad and a peanut miso sauce. Amanda loved that the shrimp were served with their head on, showing them in their beautiful natural state. Geoffrey liked that the enthusiasm behind the dish and felt it was sublime, but noted that the shrimp were filthy and not cleaned. Alex didn't like the streak of sriracha he put on the plate. Chopped: Chef Alina was chopped. Despite the heart and soul Alina put into the dish, the combination of the peanut butter and honey was too heavy and too sweet for the beginning of a meal. Entrée Ingredients: Kielbasa, Pepperoncini, Fingerling Potatoes, Tarragon Chef Jackie: Kielbasa Mixed Grill with Pepperoncini Sauté Jackie's entrée was a mixed grill of kielbasa and fingerling potatoes over a sauté of onions, peppers, and pepperoncini. Alex enjoyed how everything was perfectly cooked and kept going back for more. Geoffrey initially thought it would be somewhat clunky with the large chunks of sausage, but found she made it very elegant. Amanda would have liked more tarragon, especially since Jackie put some shredded chives on the top. Chef Todd: Kielbasa Sandwich with Fingerling Potato Salad Todd made a basic open-face kielbasa sausage and pepper sandwich, served with a fingerling potato salad and a pepperoncini salsa to use as a condiment on the sandwich. Amanda found that the flavors were good, but she was a little out of sorts trying to eat it and found it was more like a sectional lunch tray. Alex thought that the ricotta and the lemon was clever and elevated the dish for her. Geoffrey found it was tasty, but all over the place, not really an entrée, and a large drop in quality from his first course. Chef Michael: Sage & Tarragon Gnocchi with Kielbasa Lardon Michael did a sage and tarragon traditional gnocchi tossed with kielbasa lardon, sautéed in butter, sage, tarragon, accompanied by a pepperoncini, tarragon, garlic, olive oil, garlic, onion purée on the side. Amanda loved the gnocchi and the idea with the kielbasa, but would have liked a little more of it. Alex loved the toasty taste of the dish. Geoffrey was impressed that the potatoes were the center of the dish, but thought that it was too small of a dish and barely even a tasting. Chopped: Chef Todd was chopped. The judges felt it wasn't really an entrée, and didn't have a progression from first course to second course. Dessert Ingredients: Marshmallow Spread, Chocolate Puff Cereal, Semi-sweet Chocolate chips, Dried Strawberries Chef Michael: Cinnamon Cayenne Brownie Michael did a quick cinnamon cayenne brownie with chocolate puff cereal butter crumb and macerated strawberries, and finished with some powdered sugar and candied orange zest. Unfortunately for Michael, he had overcooked the brownie, with Amanda's being over 20% burnt. Amanda loved the spices in the brownie. Geoffrey thought it was visually appealing, and the part of his brownie that was not overcooked was tasty. Alex felt that she was transported somewhere with the gnocchi and crash-landed on the brownie. Chef Jackie: Marshmallow and Ricotta Cheese Crêpe Jackie nicknamed the dish "Heavenly Crêpes", which were filled with marshmallow and ricotta to tone down the sweetness and strawberries reconstituted with cognac, and finished with a dusting of crushed chocolate puff cereal. Amanda enjoyed the use of ricotta to tone down the sweetness. Alex found the dessert playful, but too big. Geoffrey found it fluffy and interesting, but found it too sweet and too big. Chopped: Chef Michael was chopped. The dessert was where he fell. Notes *Jackie later returned for Chopped Champions. *Michael later returned for Chopped Redemption. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Semi-Sweet Chocolate Chips Category:Strawberries Category:Jumbo Shrimp Category:Marshmallow Spread Category:Semi-Sweet Chocolate Category:Fingerling Potatoes Category:Dried Strawberries Category:Shrimp Category:Peanut Butter Category:Marshmallows Category:Granny Smith Apples